In Another Life: Nameless
by You Are The Storm
Summary: "History is written by the victor, but sometimes the victor wished for things to remain untold". He is a ghost, a nameless man who roams the earth with no task in mind. But when his difficult past is revealed, will he fight for the ones who made him into this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

Prologue

History...History Is the account of events past.

But in our history, where is the truth? Where are the lies?

History is written by the victor, and sometimes the victor wishes for things to remain unsaid. Cities, wars, empires...names, All blotted out of history because someone wished for the story to stay untold.

Millennia ago, Chaos created the universe and with it, the primordial's. Beings of immense power rivaling that of the creator herself, beings such as Ouranos, Gaea...Tartarus. Their history is well known, Gaea and Ouranos birthed the Titans, who eventually overthrew their father. Cutting him into pieces so tiny he would never reform again. Then the Titans birthed the gods who then overthrew their father. Cutting him into tiny pieces and casting him into Tartarus. The birthplace of all things evil. Hence the beginning of the Age of the gods.

This history is well known, and he's been kept, preserved, and protected so it will not be forgotten.

History is the account of events past, and this history will never be lost. Even the events of the first Titan War and the first giant war, embarrassments to the gods, are remembered.

But the gods succeeded in blotting out the most important tale of all. The tale of the gods greatest enemy, one they had no chance whatsoever of fighting. This story has been blotted out, erased from the minds of humanity so that It will never be included in the history of the world.

This is the story of a boy, a pawn, a child brought into being for one reason, to do what the gods could not. See, the gods are as selfish as they are cruel, willing to condemn a boy to a fate worse than death only to save themselves. And then wipe his name from the face of the planet.

History is written by the victor, and the victor did not want this tale told.

This is the story of the gods greatest folly. How they created a being who would be their biggest ally, or their greatest enemy. The or man who possessed the power to save Olympus, or destroy it. To preserve...or To raze.

But the gods had no choice, this was an enemy they could not fight. They needed a demigod, the greatest demigod of all.

Because Tartarus was waking, in the middle of the first Titan war. Because the gods simply could not fight the titans AND Tartarus.

Because defeating the master of the pit was impossible.

Because the gods could not even ENTER Tartarus

Because the pit could slowly wake, gathering its forces and the gods could do nothing to stop him. They simply could not enter his domain without certain imprisonment.

So the gods created someone who could...

A demigod

Perseus

Because a storm was coming...

And he is the storm


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

Chapter 1

**A man sat in the corner of the room, taking in the dreary sights and smells of the bar before him.**

Simply...observing.

He had long abandoned his quest to drink away his pain. All the alcohol in the world could do nothing to numb the dull ache every movement...every Memory created.

The years had not been kind to this man, not that you would know by looking at him.

He was simply...bored. Tired of staying up late sitting in the corners of bars. Listening to the meaningless chit chat of the people around.

It was not for him to wonder weather of not the world would notice if he was to simply disappear. He already knew the answer...

They would not

Because he was the name with no name, or... A man with a name long forgotten by anyone but himself.

He is avoided, he has not had healthy human contact for millennia. Mortals and immortals alike stay as far away from him as possible. They know he is different.

So he sits alone in the back corner of ragged, run down bar. No mortal dares to sit anywhere near him, their subconscious tells them that it is unsafe. Some of the more stubborn mortals will gaze at him for a few seconds or so, but eventually the rabid "NO" their conscious is yelling prevails.

Without a sound, he rises from his chair, and leaves. He begins to walk, with no destination or task in mind. He is a nomad, a wanderer.

He watches the mortals and their society intently. They have always intrigued him, it is amazing how they can be so unaware to world around them. The evil that lurks right beneath the shadows.

This little town is a beautiful one, a serene, tiny paradise In the Northeast United States that is enjoyed by locals and tourists alike.

It is amusing how little the mortals know, how oblivious they are. The only thought they have towards the strange man walking down the sidewalk is to stay away. They have no idea that with a flex of his muscles and a pull of his gut, he could level their little utopia like it was nothing. And for him, it would be nothing.

His walk continues, until he has left the little town behind and is now trekking through the thick forest foliage. There are monsters in these woods, he can feel them. But even monsters know to avoid this man. They would not trouble him tonight.

Coming upon a few fallen tree branches, The man decides to stop and make camp. Quickly setting up the wood, he wills his had to catch fire. He loves watching the flames dance across his fingertips, so beautiful and full of grace, but deadly at the same time. Just like him...

Fire is A useful trick, one that has both helped and hindered him in the past. The gods were not kind to this man, but at least they had given him this. After the fire is lit, he simply lays on the cool bark of a nearby pine tree, bathing in the warmth of the flames, staring at the stars.

This is peace, a moment of calm in a world of chaos. A moment to cherish and to remember when things weren't so peaceful.

But beautiful moments can't last forever, and is soon ruined.

The man, not acknowledging the flash of light that ruined his moment of calm, does nothing to show that he even knows the god is there.

"I need your help"

The gods voice is cautious, vary, he knows he must now anger this man.

"What makes you think I would even consider helping you?"

His voice is ice cold, but showing no emotion, the man had learned to master his tongue years ago, and would not lose a battle of wordplay. He still has not yet even spared a look at the god, choosing to keep his eyes focused on the stars. The god angers at this lack of respect, but decides to humble himself, it was the only way to get what he wanted.

The god proceeds to sit on the ground, this gains the mans attention. A Olympian would usually not be caught dead sitting on the ground, they simply would not descend to the level of those "under" them. But this was a special case, and a special Olympian, perhaps the only Olympian that would let go of his immense pride, even of only for a moment. .

The mans gaze shifted from the stars to the god. His beautiful green eyes seemed to stared through the Olympians very soul. He had full attention now, the god had earned that.

"Because someone needs saving, and your good ethics will make you do the right thing"

The man did not look away, good...this Meant that he was at least considering the possibility.

"And a Olympian would owe you a favor"

The mans gaze dropped, the god had misspoken. This man cared nothing for favor and had no need for a immortals help in anything. He would not be tempted with power.

"Why me"

A simple question, but one that would decide weather or not he would help. The god thought over his words, he would not lie, if he did the man would know, and then the god would have failed. This man valued the truth.

It was not surprising the man had asked this question, it was odd that a immortal god who had avoided him for millennia would now come asking for favors.

"Because I do not wish to put any of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood at risk. And you have the best chance of succeeding"

The mans eyes hardened, the god had failed.

"You value your own son under that of mere demigods. You would use me only because I alone posses the power to succeed. I will not be a pawn of the gods. This conversation is over Poseidon"

Poseidon didn't know what to say, he was not surprised, he had known that the conversation could head this way. He did not wish to use his son as a tool but he had no other choice. The only way to win now was to cheat. The man would hate him for but it was necessary. The mans loyalty would force him to cooperate.

"The boy who needs saving is your brother"

The mans eyes became furious, his petrifying glare tore into the god. He knew Poseidon had planned this, to use his flaw as a tool against him.

And he succeed, as the man said his last words of the night.

"Where is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

**The forest is many things..**

A paradise for some, a place to be feared for others

A sanctuary, a place or refuge and relief

A buffer zone, protecting you from the evil that lies beyond

No matter what man thinks of the forest, one thing cannot be denied. It's beauty.

The thick foliage covers the sun, but small rays manage to penetrate thought, creating beautiful patterns and shadows on the ground. The green grass blankets the ground and offers a comfortable resting place for any and all. The serene clearing is perfect for simply lying and soaking in the warm, radiant sun.

This may be true, but not at this moment. Not at night.

The darkness of these woods is not beautiful, it is not a happy place. It is cold, scary, dark place filled with evils unknown to those inside.

Man does not fear the dark, they fear what is inside it.

They fear the unknown, and the unknown is this, the cold desolate place that is the forest. A normal person would not be walking through the dense foliage of a scary, dark forest filled with who knows what in the dead of night.

But this man was anything but normal.

He walked silently, not disturbing the forest scene at all.

But the forest knew he was there. Everything was silent, seemingly, nothing moved. It was as if the whole forest was holding in its breath. Waiting for something to happen.

But the man was unaffected by this, for he had somewhere to be.

**Screwed. Dead. In trouble. Stupid. In deep do do.**

These were all things that Robert Scott were right now. But he would never admit to that.

He had good reason to have such a ego. As the son of Poseidon things naturally came easy to him. He was stronger and faster than everybody else, more powerful. And he wasn't afraid to show off, with glee he dominated every competition he was in and loved to boast his achievement.

But he wasn't stupid, a little arrogant...yes, But my no means stupid.

Then again, in academic terms, maybe he could be considered stupid. Robert never worked hard in the classroom, he was used to people giving him things for his approval or friendship. This was the same for teachers, for some reason, they always gave him grades he had clearly not earned. It was almost as if his father was looking out for him.

No, Robert Scott was not stupid, but he was in deep trouble.

He had let his pride rule and managed to get himself captured.

He saw the Doctor turn into a manticore, and knew it was wisest to go find Annabeth. But in the end he decided to take on the monster alone.

Why not right? He was Robert Scott, no single monster could take him!

But he never considered the fact that the manticore may use the children he was supposed to rescue as hostages. So now there he was, bound and gagged on the cliffside, unable to do anything while his friends engaged in the battle of their lives.

So definitely, in that moment, Robert Scott felt seriously stupid. To the point where he thought it couldn't get any worse.

Of course the Hunters had to show up. He had a run in with the man haters a few years back, and lets just say they are not high on his list of favorite people.

The beautiful white snow piled around his feet, turning everything it touched cold. Robert was scared, the manticore was losing, and it knew it. Normally this would be a good thing, but this monster would retreat from a losing battle..

And take his captives with him...

It happened as he feared it would. On moment he's sitting in the freezing cold ground, and the next he is grabbed by immensely strong hands and lifted to the air. He is sure that he is a dead man, or worse, as soon as he sees the cliffside he is about to go over.

For one moment, he feels genuine terror. Not fear, terror. He is terrified of the horrors that await him if he is captured by the titans. There's nothing he can do to save himself now. He's lost all hope.

He feels himself stop, confused, he feels himself fall. Cold snow comforts his landing as he looks up to see a man seemingly materialize from the shadows.

Clarity reaches mind as he realizes that this must be the man that saved him. He looks to where the manticore still hangs suspended in the air. Held by two giant arms of snow. The arms were what stopped their fall off the cliffside, as well as separated him and the two other hostages from the monster.

The arms let the manticore go, letting him fall to the ground. And then...then Robert got really confused.

**If there is one lesson to be learned today, it is that Robert Scott is a idiot.**

These are the thoughts of Annabeth Chase as she nearly freezes to death battling a manticore.

She quickly lunges to the side in a desperate attempt to avoid the poisonous spikes being thrown at her. Annabeth knew that this was a battle they could not win unless help arrived.

Her wish was answered when she heard the sound of a hunting horn pierce the night. Realization struck her mind as she realized thatArtemis was hear to save them, they would live tonight.

She watched as the Hunters arrived, silver parkas reflecting the cool white snow. They readied their bows and fired a round at the beast. This did not kill it, but merely alerted it to the new threat, the manticore now knew that it had lost this battle.

Fear gripped Annabeth's chest as she watched the manticore grab Robert and the two demigods and make a desperate dive over the cliffside.

But then a miracle happened...

The snow on the cliffside exploded, wrapping around and around the manticore and his hostages until it formed long chains that resembled arms. One spire of snow lifted the demigods out of the manticore's hands and let them fall onto the soft, snow covered floor. The second arm let the beast drop, rather harshly, in a area away from both the demigods and the Hunters.

From behind where the fallen demigods lay, a man stepped out of the shadows. He was clothed in a long robe, with a hood covering most of his face.

But the manticore seemed to recognize him, the effect of his presence was noticed quickly. The manticore seemed at a loss for words, and the horror on its face was prominent.

"What business do you have here, Destroyer?" Sputtered the beast in between deep breaths of fear.

Annabeth's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what about this man could scare such a powerful monster.

The man said nothing, he walked slowly away from the tree line towards the monster. Annabeth then notice the three foot long celestial bronze sword in the mans hand. It shined as the bright white snow reflected off of its smooth bronze exterior. It was a beautiful blame, one of grace and beauty, one of death.

The manticore, reacting to the mans advance, shot a seemingly endless amount of spikes at him.

A gust wind knocked away some,

a shield of snow blocked others, and the rest were blocked by the mans blade. His sword moved in a blur, to fast to be seen by the common eye, until every spike lay on the ground. Not one had hit its target.

The group of demigods and hunters watched wide mouthed as a lone man took on a beast that had previously defeated three demigods at the same time.

The hunters made no move to interfere, the remained motionless, fuming at the fact that a man had stolen their prey. But they were hunters, and respected the rules of the hunt. They knew that they had been too slow, they had allowed time for a better hunter to step in.

The man had almost reached the monster now, his sword still a blur as the blocked the poisonous spike sent his way. The manticore lay paralyzed in fear, all he could do was fire his spikes as the man moved closer.

The look on the beasts face was one that Annabeth Chase would never forget, for the first time she saw genuine terror on a monsters face. She had never seen a monster fear a man in such way. The manticore treated this mysterious man as if he was a god.

Dr. Thorn stopped firing, the man had reached him, and he knew their was nothing he could do to stop his end.

A swing of a sword and it was finished.

For the first time, Annabeth saw his eyes.

He had turned around, the remains of the monster dripping of his sword, his hood had fallen, revealing his face for all to see.

His face was gorgeous, tanned skin, defined cheekbones, his face looked as if it was carved from stone. Beautiful. Handsome. Perfect from every angle. Every part of his face was defined and glorious.

Except for the scars...

One on the left side of his chin

One on the right side of his face

A mix of them crisscrossing on his cheeks

Several on his forehead

Knicks in his ears

Scars in his nose

They were every where.

His face seemed to be littered with scars, all obvious flaws...but Somehow, they made him appear even more beautiful.

His face was a wonder to behold, but they were nothing compared to his eyes.

His eyes stood out, Annabeth could see them clearly from 30 yards away.

The dark shade of green, clouded with anger and determination. They wore the look of a warrior. He was a warrior, and he had won his battle, but his eyes showed no happiness or joy for his victory. They showed only indifference, as if he could care less about what he just did.

His eyes told a un-interpretable story, a story of sadness, heartbreak and betrayal. His eyes old a story of death.

Annabeth had to look away...

The mans focus was on the group of women a few feet to the left of her, specifically the twelve year old girl with the flowing auburn hair.

"Lady Artemis," his statement was simple, at least acknowledging the Olympian."

"How dare you intrude in our hunt, boy! That was our beast to kill," yelled one angry hunter. Several other hunters shouted their agreement.

"Silence Phoebe, it is not wise to provoke this man" scolded Artemis, leaving her hunters baffled that their goddess would defend a man.

"But why My Lady? He is just a pig, a worthless man" asked a confused Phoebe.

"Because he is the exception to the rule. Men are pigs, worthless arrogant lesser humans that only seek to take advantage of women. But not he, this is the one man who would value the protection and honor of a women over his own life. If I recall correctly, you once massacred thousands of your own men because they sought to rape the women of the city you were sacking. Am I correct"

A nod of his head made the answer clear. "I do not put up with men who disobey orders, they will die. I told my soldiers that to lay a hand on a women would mean their certain death. And I kept my word."

Phoebe spoke up again, after she had had recovered from shock, "But My Lady, he stole our rightful prey, that is punishable by death."

"He did no such thing, we were to slow, he had to save the children. As for killing him, I'm afraid that is impossible. Zeus has wanted him dead for millennium. But we cannot kill him, even all of us together would fall to this man."

Annabeth realized how strange the conversation was, Artemis used the words "he" and "him" even though he stoop right there.

"Doesn't he have a name?" Voiced Annabeth, needing to know what the mysterious man was called.

Before Artemis could answer, the man did, "I have no name, it has not been spoken in millennium. The monsters call me Destroyer, I know not why. You may follow suit if you so wish. But know, to speak me true name would mean your certain death. I am the Wanderer, I am the man with No Name."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

**Fact: Robert Scott was confused.**

No, the word confused didn't even begin to explain how he was feeling right now.

First, death by cliff side is about the happen, and then all of the sudden he's yanked away by a arm of..snow?

Then he's lying on the ground, still trying to figure out how he got there, when a man just appears out of the shadows. Like one moment he's not there! And then he is!

Then the monster goes nuts, scrambling as far away from the man as he can, yelling things about Destroyers and begging for mercy.

Then the same man starts his slow walk towards the monster, and for some reason, Robert had not noticed the celestial bronze sword before.

Then to make a long story short, the man kicks the shit out of the monster and kills it... without even breaking a sweat, Robert had almost died at the hands of that monster, and this guy made killing it look easy.

For the first, but definitely not last time that night, Robert asked himself...Who is this guy?

Then that that one big tough hunter girl starts yelling at the guy, like he didn't just do them a huge favor. And ARTEMIS, the biggest man hater in the world, stands up for him! And supposedly he killed a thousand men because of one disobeyed order!

Seriously, who is this guy.

And as if I couldn't get more confusing, apparently Zeus had wanted to kill this guy for thousands of years, but CAN'T? Artemis said that all of them together couldn't kill this guy. He can't be THAT good.

If Zeus REALLY wanted him dead, he would be dead.

(But he did just destroy a manticore like it was nothing)

And finally, the guy comes out and announces that he has no name. Like nothing to call him or anything.

Weird right...

**Zoe was very perplexed, tonight did not go how it was supposed to**.

The plan was to arrive at the most dramatic time (the Hunters always do) save the demigods, kill the monster, and be done with it.

Hurrah! Praise for Artemis!

But THAT man showing up was NOT part of the plan.

Zoe found the man very, very frustrating. After all, it's very difficult to be the worlds greatest man hater when there was a exception to the rule, right in front of you.

Zoe agreed with Artemis' opinion of the "Nameless One", he was a good man, and she hated him got it.

But Zoe had promised herself that she would be respectful, after all, without the "destroyer" she would never have made it to the Hunters.

_She remembered that night very well, the memory played crystal clear in her mind. _

_She was a girl back then, not a woman like she was now. She was a scared little girl, all alone, betrayed. It was just a few days after Hercules had abandoned her, she had tried to follow him, to try to reason with him, but he proved too swift. She had no where to go, she could not go back to the garden, she had been banished. _

_Until then, she had never realized how good her blood must smell to monsters, after all, her father was a Titan. _

_But she was very aware of how good she smelled that night, on the run, alone in the dark, with a pack of hungry hellhounds after her. She had no weapon to defend herself and even if she had she would know not how to use it. _

_She was scared, the beasts were closing in, she had never come this close to death before. _

_Suddenly she fell, she had run into something cold and hard. Looking up she realized that she had run into a cliff side, and had no where left to run. _

_The hounds had caught up to her, and she was aware that her end was near. Saying_ _her final curses to Hercules, she prepared for the end. _

_To this day she does not know why he was there last night. Maybe the Fates ordained that it was not her time yet, and sent him. Maybe he had been watching her, and taking pity on her because of her recent betrayal, had decided to help her. Maybe it was sheer coincidence that that particular man was wandering though the forest at that specific time. _

_Whatever the reason was, he saved her life...arriving in the most dramatic moment. _

_The hellhounds had circled her, jaws smacking they prepared too make the kill. But as soon as the leader lunged...he appeared._

_She had never and hasn't since witnessed a being move so fast._

_The first hellhound turned to dust in front of her, a bronze knife through its neck. The second beast's head was cut clean off from a downwards strike by the man jumping through the air. She could not see what happened to the last of the pack. The mans movements were to fast. _

_In all of 10 seconds it was over, a single man had massacred fifteen or so hellhounds easily, but more importantly, She had survived. _

_For the first time, she looked at him. He was strong, oh so strong._

_She could tell that just by looking at him._

_He was gorgeous, tanned skin overlapping a perfect face. She did not even notice the scars until later._

_She was to focused on his eyes..._

_He looked strong, his appearance, his aura, everything about him gave off a sense of power, or dominance. _

_But his eyes told the true tale..._

_She had spent enough time looking into the eyes of her father, who bore the weight of the world on her shoulders, to recognize the looking in his eyes._

_To anyone else he would seem perfect...strong, handsome, powerful. A man who had it all together. _

_But Zoe knew they truth..._

_He was broken _

_But he refused to show it. He was strong, he showed no weakness to her. _

_He was kind, humble, and offered his services on helping her to wherever she wished to go._

_She knew he was a demigod, that much was obvious, but she knew not who he was or his name...though he claimed he did not have one. _

_To be honest, at the time, she was scared of him. He had just decimated a pack of deadly monsters single handedly, and she was not comfortable trusting men so soon after Hercules betrayed her._

_The man seemed to understand without her saying so, maybe her eyes wore the same look of betrayal, brokenness that his did. _

_He recommended a place, he said she would be safe there, and would never be hurt by a man again. _

_She remembered him directly saying," I know a place where you shall be safe, you will have a home with many sisters. A goddess will protect you, and you shall not be hurt. If you so wish, you will never be harmed by a man again."_

_The offer was music to her ears, she happily accepted._

_So the man brought her to the hunters, and she never saw him again._

Until now...

The memory played bittersweet in her head. He had been telling the truth, he brought her to a place where no man could hurt her again, she had him to thank for this.

She held no resentful feelings towards him, nor did she show him more respect than she usually did to men. She recalled the night he saved her often, because the day after, she joined her sisters.

But now, after seeing him, the memory had turned bitter in her mouth.

His eyes...

He appeared even more weathered now, even more hurt.

More broken...

Reality is a prison, and this man was living in it.

She now had a greater idea of the things he had gone through, why his eyes bore that sadness.

He was stronger than anyone knew.

Any other being's mind would have fallen off the cliffs of insanity by know, if they had experienced what this man had.

And maybe he was a little bit insane, she couldn't recall him ever showing fear...but now it seemed he was indifferent even to the though of death.

Some say that pain is just weakness, fear leaving the body.

If that is the case, then this man has no fear. His weakness was taken from him.

He was a man with nothing..

No family

No friends

No happiness

No weakness

No fear

Not even a name

**White**

White was never his color

Maybe it was his inner Hades affecting him, but he always stuck to the shadows. Concealed in the darkness until it was to late for any enemy he was stalking.

The only time the man liked something white was when it was flecked with red

Blood

But here, there was no dark, no red, only white.

The huge WHITE full moon blazed overhead, removing the nearby darkness.

The WHITE tents reflected of the WHITE snow, as hunters clothes in silver and WHITE parkas wandered around the entirely WHITE camp.

The color white meant that he had no where to hide, he sat in clear sight.

His patience wearing thin, he decided that its best to get his meeting with Artemis over with as soon as possible, then he shall leave.

He enters her WHITE tent.

There sits Artemis, goddess of the moon herself, on a small throne of sorts made of woven animal skins. Zoe Nightshade sits to her right.

The man is aggravated by Zoe's presence, he had saved her life and given her help, that was enough, he wished for no further interaction with her.

"Hello Lady Artemis, excuse my interruption, I tire of waiting," the man said with a aggravated tone. He did not like to be kept waiting.

"Ah, the so called "Destroyer" honestly I am surprised you waited this long, but more importantly. I am very curious as to how you came to be here tonight. It is well known that you have no love for the gods, and it has been millennia since you have done a favor for one."

"My father convinced me"

"And how did he do this? You are not a man that is easily persuaded."

"He cheated..."

Artemis was unsurprised, "I thought as much, still, it is interesting that you agreed. As for what happens next...you feel it don't you? The change in the air? Surely, if I can feel it, then you can."

"Yes, the air has changed. Powerful monsters are awaking, Artemis, very rapidly, and in great numbers. Ancient monsters, long forgotten, they are emerging again. Already I have faced a few old enemies."

If Artemis was scared, or worried, she did not show it, "I feared as much, something must be done. There is talk that a particular beast has reformed, one that endangers Olympus itself...I shall go and kill it, alone."

Zoe, hearing this, butted in "I beg your pardon My Lady, but why would you go alone? There is not a single monster that is a match for the Hunt."

"This is something I must do alone Zoe, the Hunters will go to camp half blood," she nods at the man," which needs me to my next question, will you accompany my hunters to camp half blood? With the recent stirring I do not feel comfortable leaving them without protection."

Zoe exploded out of her seat, infuriated, she yelled, "My Lady! Have you no trust in us, easily we could make it do the demigod camp alone! We are thirty strong, no monster can best us! And not only that, but you suggest that a MAN escort us! With all due respect My Lady, this is a abomination!"

"Zoe calm down," Artemis replied with a soft, calm tone, "You do not understand the power of these monsters that are stirring, I am just looking out for you safety. And I have told you enough about this man for you to know that with him, there is no chance of losing a single hunter." She turned to the man, who watches emotionless from the front, where he still stands, "Will you accept my task?"

The man was quiet for a few moments, pondering his options. Although it would be completely understood for him to immediately say no, but this man always thought before he spoke.

"Artemis, you of all people know my story. You know what's happened to me, what I've been through. Why would you ever think that I would do ANYTHING for the gods, or that cursed camp. I wouldn't, I owe nothing to both the gods and the camp."

He paused, "Why would you ask this of me? Why would you ever consider the possibility that I may help you?"

"Because you are a strange man, one whose actions cannot be predicted. It is known that you rarely do what is expected of you."

The mans sighed, "Under normal circumstances I would say no, but lucky for you I made a promise. I promised Poseidon that I would make sure Robert was safe, and as long as he is here he is not completely safe. So, I will allow the Hunters to simply tag along as I take the boy home. Does this satisfy you?"

Artemis seemed puzzled, "Yes, and know this, I never assumed that you would help me. You are correct, you do not owe anyone anything. It is very interesting that you agreed, I was certainly not expecting it. In fact, I had already planned another means of transportation for them."

"Does this mean that you will not require my services?"

"No, I still wish for you to escort the girls, I will feel more comfortable with the extra protection."

"I will do as you say, Lady Artemis. But may I ask, what is this other form of transportation."

"I'm afraid he is someone you may not be very fond of. My brother..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

**The radiant sun gleaned over the oceans surface**.

The forest regained it life, animals meandered, birds chirped, the flowers seemingly stretch to be closer to the sunlight.

The slowly melting snow glistened on the ground.

Morning had come...

The shadows had receded, replaced by bright sunlight.

A perfect scene, a beautiful moment.

A moment missed by the one and only Robert Scott.

Robert had never learned to appreciate the little things in life, like a birds song or a beautiful sunrise. Robert had never realized how beautiful the world really was.

Instead of enjoying the beautiful dawn, Robert could only focus on his bored he was.

They were waiting, Robert, the rest of the demigods, the hunters, and the mysterious man. They were all waiting for Apollo, god of the sun himself, to arrive.

Robert was upset, he did not like the Hunters and really didn't like that strange dude.

Already, his ego had slowly retaken control over his mind. Whispering that the nameless man wasn't actually as powerful as he seemed, that it was all a trick, and that Robert could beat him any day.

Robert was used to having others gape at HIM, whisper how great and powerful and fantastic HE was. Robert was used to being the one everyone looked at in awe.

It did not sit well with him that he was no longer the center of attention...

Since the man had shown up and save them all, everyone had seemingly forgotten about him, all but for that little kid Nico.

Nico seemed to idolize them all, and he managed to annoy the crap out of all of them, especially Robert.

Nico obviously liked Robert best, he wanted to see his water powers or watch him move snow. Robert showed him no kindness, he didn't need little kids following him around all day.

But he was still supposed to be the leader and watch out for the new demigods. So even though he had no wish to be anywhere near the boy, he kept his eye one him.

And Robert certainly did not miss when the nameless man had come and talked to Nico. It was the only interaction the man had displayed with any of the demigods, and it did no go unseen.

The event had happened late the night before, shortly after Robert had finally snapped and yelled at the boy to stay away from him. From that point the day only got worse for poor Nico, as he was told that his sister had chosen to join Artemis' Hunters and swear off interaction with him.

The man had the proceeded to go sit next to Nico and engage conversation with him. And Robert, in his curiosity, had silently crept up to the side of them so he could listen to them.

Robert remembered their conversation well...

_"Why did you come over here? Why would you want to talk to me? I don't want to talk to you!" Nico nearly screamed at the mysterious man who had just sat down next to him. The boy was clearly angry, and wished to take his anger out on someone. The man knew this however, and showed no acknowledgement toward his words. _

_"I assumed that you wished for someone to talk to," his voice held no remorse or sympathy for the boy, even though it was obvious the he knew what had happened to poor Nico. _

_"Well I don't need someone to all to! I don't need anyone! No one wants me so ill grant them their wish." _

_"Nico, you sister made her choice, what is done is done. I will not try to make what she did okay, or attempt to sway your mind but there is nothing that can be done now. We must accept the things that we cannot change, even though they hurt us," he paused, " as far as everyone else, the demigods, I have no advice. But they are truly cruel if they will not comfort a young boy in his time need." Still, his voice held no remorse or sympathy, he did not attempt to make it seem like everything was okay. The man knew that Nico needed to hear the truth, strait forward. _

_Nico looked at him expectantly. _

_The man continued, "Well, I wouldn't say similar situations, but I do know what it's like to be alone," he looked at the young boy," you see, my entire life I have been alone, no mother, no present father, no friends, anyone who makes any contact with me wishes to use me for their own advancement. I have accepted this, it is truth. Anyone who makes contact with me wishes to use me, to fight their battles or use my skills for their personal gain." He stopped, looking at the sun slowly climbing up the blue sky. "I did not want the same thing to happen to you, Nico. I wanted you to know that someone acknowledges that you are here, that you are hurting. And that person, me, is not comforting you for personal gain." _

_Nico sat there motionless, obviously deep in thought. Robert, still in his hiding spot, tried to process the new information he had learned about the man. But what had just overheard was obviously_ _just a piece of the puzzle that was the "Destroyer". _

_The man rose, "I shall leave now, Apollo approaches, remember Nico, it is not wide to hold grudges over thing that you cannot change." The man would never know how much those world would affect Nico in the future. _

_Just before the man walked away, he said, "You can come out now Robert, and by the way, the worst place to hide from me is the shadows." _

_Needless to say, Robert was at a loss for words... _

**The temperature suddenly rose exponentially, and a extremely bright car shaped thing landed on the cliff side.**

Apollo, god of the sun, had arrived.

This was a god Annabeth had not yet met, and frankly, she wasn't looking forward to it. The sun god was infamous for his cocky attitude and his tendency to hit on every women near.

Everyone was standing in the clearing as the Sun landed, the demigods, the Hunters, Artemis, and the nameless man. They all waited patiently for their mode of transportation to make his move.

What Annabeth expected Apollo to do was dramatically get out of the car, trying to look all cool, say hi to his sister and immediately begin flirting with the hunters and herself. That's just how the sun god rolled.

What she didn't expect Apollo to do was get out of the car, trying to look all cool, say hi to his sister, scan the assembled group in front of him, see the nameless man standing to the side, emit a extremely high pitched scream and jump OVER his car, cowering in fear on the other side.

But that's exactly what happened.

Annabeth did not know why, but the sun god had gone completely loco as soon as the saw the man.

Now Artemis was back behind the car yelling at her brother.

A clearly worried Apollo emerged, a sheepish look on his face, he addressed the man, "Hey buddy, long time no see."

At first, the man made no move, the he spoke," I do not resent you for what you did Apollo, I simply think that it was a waste of my time."

Relief took over Apollo's features, "We'll that's good! And for the record, I wouldn't call all of it a waste of time, some of it was fun," he said with a grin on his face.

The normal Apollo had returned.

The sun god spoke again, "But I swear, if Zeus shoots down my car because I let you ride, I will be seriously pissed! Now everyone get in! Next stop Camp Half Blood!"

Annabeth did not have time to process her confusion over what had just happened before she was pushed into the waiting sun bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

**Robert had forgotten how much he loved water.**

Water kept him safe. Water was his fathers domain. Water was apart of him.

He was at his best in the water, more focused, stronger...faster.

The water was his and his alone, water was something no other demigod shared with him. (That he knew of)

He loved the water...he appreciated it.

Much more than he appreciated the other beautiful things in life, he barely noticed those.

But Robert understood just how important water is..

Water is life, and no one recognizes the worth of water until the well is dry...

Robert knew this, in fact, the water had probably just saved his life...or at least made it a little hit easier.

After a CRAZY sun bus/car ride, which included crazy man hating hunters screaming for the god Apollo's early death for flirting with them, and a afraid of heights Thalia behind the wheel (not a good idea), they had finally crash landed where? In the water!

Thalia had then immediately exited the bus and scrambled to shore, not only because of the fact that Poseidon may very well kill her, but also because of sheet embarrassment.

Now the Hunters were climbing out of the surf and onto the shore. Robert was standing in silence with Apollo, who kept making remarks at the girls, trying to flirt with them.

It was then that Robert noticed the man, whom he had first met the night before, sitting on a rock a little ways down the beach, observing.

He isn't wet...

This single truth echoed through Roberts mind as he attempted to figure out how the man had stayed dry.

The man was a mystery to Robert, a enigma. He did things that just weren't explainable, Robert made a mental note to talk to Annabeth later about it.

But not wanting to miss a chance to find out a bit more about the mysterious man who had managed to gain all of Roberts curiosity over the last half day, he turned to Apollo.

"Lord Apollo, if you do not mind me asking...who is that guy? Why did you act the way you did when you saw him?", It came out much more blunt than Robert intended it to be. More like as I he was a reported interviewing someone and less like he was a 14 year old talking to a extremely powerful god.

Apollo turned to him, a hardened look on his face, while Apollo was fun and games most of the time, he was showing his more serious side now.

"That man's story is not mine to tell, that, and I simply do not know his whole story.

As for why I acted the way I did...well," he paused, clearly thinking over his next words, "well...there was a time when the gods "enlisted" his services. And by "enlisted" I mean that Zeus was afraid of the power he possessed, but couldn't kill him because he had recently done the gods a great favor. So Zeus "enlisted" him to become a adviser of the gods. Basically, Zeus just wanted him around so he could keep a eye on him.

And well...most of the gods took advantage of having basically a personal servant to the counsel. Almost all of the gods used them for thief personal gain or pleasure. Some used him more than others, and I'm pretty sure everyone required his services at least a few times. I was no exception, but I try to be the fun god, the nice, young guy. So I wasn't an asshole to him like some of the other gods were.

No, I was one of the nicer ones, but..well, how do I say this..he is a very good looking male. So I took him on as a wingman, I thought that the two of us could conquer any girl, and I was right. But he never enjoyed out escapades, nor did he every capitalize on our efforts, he gave all the girls to me.

That's why I freaked when I saw him, I thought he may have been mad. I don't think he resents me for it... although if you asked him in sure he would tell you that it was childish and a waste of time."

As Apollo finished his tale, Robert look over to where the man was sitting.

He was gone...

He turned back to Apollo, "But why is he like that? What so special about him that would make you, a god, fearful of his wrath?"

Apollo signed, "Sorry kid, not my story to tell. Ask him yourself, he may actually tell you," the sun god took one last look at the area around, "well, nice talking to ya kid but the suns not gonna drive itself." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

**Camp Half Blood**

A place of happiness and comfort for most.

A place offering safety and fellowship.

A home for some, a sanctuary for all.

For millennia, the demigods of the world had called this place home.

Generations of demigods have walked the same paths, slept in the same cabins.

The world is a cruel place for demigods, for the world does not accept anything different.

The mortals fear people who are different.

But here, at Camp Halfblood, demigods are accepted, the find consolation just by being around others like them.

This safe haven for demigods generally welcome anyone, who had a gods blood running their veins, with open arms.

But not this man...

Camp Halfblood was a place where demigods could escape the mortal world, the world in which they were different.

But when talking about this man, "different" is a understatement.

Through the millennia, the man with no name had not being accepted at this supposed "safe haven for all".

Not that he needed protection...

But the man had never been accepted, he was different, and even demigods fear what is different.

The man was curious to see how Chiron would react to his presence. He remember last time, Chiron had not been very happy to see him.

He was also looking forward to seeing the wine god's reaction, he expected something similar to that of Apollo's.

Under normal circumstances, he would never come anywhere near this camp. But he had made a promise to Artemis, and he did not break his promises.

He knew that it was by fates design that he had come to be in this situation. And he of all people knew it was impossible to fight fate.

The time was near for him to fight once again...

The Fates have almost added all of the wood to the fire.

Now, all they need is for someone to light the match...

**Robert LOVED Camp Halfblood. Camp was his home away from home, and due to his apparently very good demigod scent, he spent a lot of time here.**

He took pride in being most likely the most popular camper here. Everyone knew who Robert Scott was.

He was the son of Poseidon, a kid of one of the Big 3. He was the strongest, the most powerful, the best with a sword.

All the guys, and the ladies...LOVED him.

He was the hero, he was the one that had gone on two seemingly impossible quests.

He was the best looking, the most athletic, the nicest.

Robert loved this place, because in it, he was king.

Truth be told, Robert completely forgot about the man as soon as he saw some of his buddies. In this moment, Robert was more interested in his friends than his quest to figure out the identity of the mysterious man.

Robert spent his afternoon playing football with the Stoll brothers, talking to some giggly tree nymphs, and flirting with a new Aphrodite girl.

Robert was on his way to the Heaphatsus cabin to talk to them about getting a new shield, his had fallen with the manticore, when he noticed him. The man, sitting alone on one of the benches aligning the outside of the dining pavilion.

For reasons unknown, this angered Robert, he was really getting tired of this guy.

To be honest, the man really hasn't done anything wrong, But Robert was high on pride and decided to make a scene.

Walking over, Robert pushed the man shoulder, rather hard, but the man didn't budge. It felt as if he was mad of solid steel.

"That's MY bench you're sitting in," lamented Robert," you need to leave, I'm the only one who can sit here."

In truth, this was false, no one really used these benches and Robert couldn't remember every sitting in this one.

His friends who accompanied his joined him, verbally harassing the man to try to get him to leave. To make him submit.

Robert was the only one who had met the man before, so the rest of them had no fear of him. The interacted with him harshly, not knowing that he could kill them all in seconds.

The man did nothing to acknowledge they were even there. He refused to interact with anyone who thought themselves over another person.

Robert finally snapped, his patience was gone,"Fine, how bout this? You and me, we fight for the bench. Sword vs sword."

The man stood, uttering a very simple phrase, "As you wish".

Robert smirked, telling to Stolls to go tell the other campers. A fight was a big deal, and Robert wanted everyone here to see his victory.

He quickly donned his armor, brought to him via Will Solace, who insisted that everyone be kept safe. The whole camp had come forth, they anticipated the battle between their golden boy and this stranger.

Annabeth and Thalia burst through the crowd, Annabeth yelling,"You can't to this Robert! You saw how he was against the manticore! He'll kill you!" Thalia nodded her agreement.

"Pshh, please Annabeth, you know how I am with swords, no ones ever beaten me. And Thalia, you just don't want me to get the glory from beating him."

Robert turned around, the campers had created a decently sized circle around the two fighters, the camp was ready.

Robert noticed that the hunters were here, he was confused, usually the hunters did not take part I such things. Especially when there were men present.

"Zoe, why are the hunters here," Robert asked.

Zoe replied slowly, almost cautiously, " They must learn to never hunt something that they have no chance whatsoever of defeating."

A baffled Robert had no time to respond, the fight had begun.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Robert turned to his opponent. It was them that he realized that the man stood before him with no armor and no sword.

This angered Robert, how dare this man underestimate him so. He must be mental or something.

Charging forward, Robert swung downward with both hands, waiting for the sickening crunch signaling his victory.

It never came

When Robert opened his eyes there the man stood, about a foot in front of him, unharmed. The tip of Roberts sword dug into the ground.

Enraged, Robert swung again, this time horizontally, and again the man dodged.

Livid in rage, Rob launched a vast array of slashed and stabs, trying to strike the man.

All of which were dodged.

The amassed crowed continued to yell its encouragement for their hero but they were slowly realizing that Robert was outmatched.

Finally the man spoke, "I must say, you are a rather decent swordsman. But I'm afraid that dinner approaches and this really must end."

Them he surged forward at a speed Robert just couldn't comprehend.

The man stepped inside Roberts slash, spun, and grabbed the wrist of Roberts sword hand while his right foot locked behind Roberts.

Using his left elbow he delivered a jab to Robs chest, knocking the boy of balance. His leg, currently locked behind Roberts, tripped the bow and sent his sprawling. Roberts sword went flying into the air, as he hit the ground.

When Robert opened his eyes, HIS very own sword was pointed at his throat. The man must have caught it. His moves were expert, the whole thing having taken half a second.

Now Robert realized how ignorant he had been, he was definently outmatched.

This man was a warrior, a far greater one that any Halfblood currently at camp.

Robert rose, accepting his sword from the man, but he had no time to speak, or even glance at the most likely stunned faces of the campers around him. Because right then, the dinner bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters, or moments of his book

**Dinner was normal.**

Campers came and went, sitting at tables according to who their parents were.

Nymphs scurried around bringing forth tons of food. The glasses magically filled each other with whatever liquid was desired.

The campers chatted quietly to themselves as they waited for Chiron to dedicate their meal to the gods.

It was too normal, the whole camp was putting everything they had to appear normal, no one wanted Chiron to know of that fight that had happened just seconds ago.

It was unlikely that the old centaur would stay in the dark though, as soon as the offerings to the gods were made the campers would immediately begin conversation about what had just happened. Sooner or later the news would reach Chiron's ears.

The dining hall was quieter than usual, the faint whispers of campers to each other were much different than the usual, rather loud conversation. The majority of the camp was sitting in silence, trying to process what they had just seen.

The humiliating defeat of the camps unspoken leader and golden boy.

Robert himself was thinking along the same lines. He had accepted the fact that it wasn't just sheer luck that the man had beaten him, he now knew that he had never stood a chance from the beginning.

He was trying to figure out the man, how did he get so strong? How good must he be to completely dominate a accomplished swordsman like Robert?

The man had moved in speeds Robert couldn't even comprehend. Robert had trained with Luke Castellean himself, but this man seemed like he could crush Luke as well.

Robert made a silent promise to himself that he WILL talk to Annabeth about this tonight after capture the flag. But for some reason...his gut told him that he would never get the chance.

Robert broke from his thoughts and looked up across the table. To his amazement, and annoyance, there sat the nameless man himself!

Robert was livid, how dare this man embarked him like this! First he humiliates him in a fight and then rubs it him by sitting at his table.

But Robert cools his temper, fighting to keep from getting mad. He is smart enough to know that he cannot get in a fight with this man again, so he commits to questioning. He notices a few campers from other tables staring, but ignores them.

"Why are you sitting here? Don't you know that you're supposed to sit at the table of your godly parent, or if you don't have one at the table with Chiron?" Robert asked, and despite his efforts to remain calm his words come out in a rather irritated voice.

Chiron called for table one to make their offerings, Thalia rose.

The man looked up at Robert, his eyes seemed to stare into Robs very soul," This may come as a surprise to you", the man said slowly," but in technical terms...I am your brother."

"No wa-"

Chiron called for table two to make their offerings, Robert rose.

The man didn't

**Annabeth was special**

Hands down, Annabeth Chase was the smartest camper at Camp Halfblood.

She was a daughter of Athena, intelligence was expected from her. But even for a daughter of Athena, she excelled.

Strait A's, perfect attendance, extracurricular activities, community service, the whole "daughter of Athena" deal. She knew every Greek "myth", three languages (Greek, English, Latin), and the first 100 digits of pi by memory. (She learned them for fun).

All of this as a 14 year old girl with ADHD and dyslexia. She was the epitome of hard work and intelligence.

But Annabeth's intelligence was much more than that. Annabeth was SMART, she could create unstoppable battle strategies in seconds, she could find an opponents weakness just by taking a glance at them.

She was book smart, street smart, DEMIGOD book smart, DEMIGOD street smart, and any other type of smart that you can think of.

Annabeth was special, that is for sure.

Annabeth was always different, for one reason or another, she was always simply better at things than everyone else. Her mind was more advanced.

Her brain noticed things that the others didn't notice.

For example, last year, Robert had NO IDEA that Tyson was a Cyclopes. He had never considered it a option, and therefore the mist had tricked his weak mind into a state of blindness.

But Annabeth's mind considered ALL possibilities, and she had no problem figuring out that Tyson was a Cyclopes.

Before that, the minds of Robert and Grover had both been metaphorically nonexistent when "Aunty Em" had offered them a hot meal. But Annabeth thought through the situation, and delivered a warning to save her partners.

Annabeth noticed things others didn't.

But Annabeth's mind had shut down when she saw the mysterious man. She simply could not figure him out.

There were no myths about him, no legends, no history.

He was indeed a man with no name, no mark on history.

But he was different, that Annabeth could tell, he was special.

That's when Annabeth did notice something...

On Apollo's sun bus, although it had been difficult due to Thalia's terrible driving skills, she had taken the time to really look at the man, to take note of his appearance.

To any common person, the "man" didn't look so much like a man.

They called him a man because his behavior, his poise, his body movements all hinted that he was far older than any of them.

But his appearance was less manly...and more boyish.

He was handsome, that was certain, he appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. He had medium length hair that framed his head, defined cheekbones, natural tan, the whole package.

He wore jeans, a tee shirt and a navy blue jacket. He would of been JUST good looking if it weren't for his eyes.

His eyes took his image to a whole new level. Their sea green shade never stayed the same, lightening or darkening depending on his mood. When he looked at you, his eyes seemed to pierce your soul.

If you focused on his eyes, staring deep into them, you may be lucky enough to miss the scars.

Annabeth was pretty sure that if it weren't for the scars, he would be out in California modeling or something.

But the scars littered his body, they were everywhere.

The man treated them as if they were nonexistent, he didn't attempt to hide them, or react when he caught someone staring.

It seemed that he simply did not care that his perfect face was ruined by hideous scars. (But then again, Annabeth had never seen him without pants and long sleeves)

To any common person, this is how the man appeared, but Annabeth was anything but common. As she stared at him, hidden in the back of a noisy sun bus, his image literally shimmered as her brain began to process what he really looked like.

And when he got up to exit the bus, she saw the real him for the first time.

His clothing, if you could call it that, was simple, but complex.

For shoes, he wore what looked like black leather wrapped around his foot and sewn to make a sort of makeshift boot. But Annabeth got the feeling that those "makeshift boots" were perfectly fitted to match his foot and allowing him above average grip, flexibility, and speed. The ended just above his ankle, wrapping around his leg like a vice.

Covering his legs was a smoky black chain mail, but Annabeth had never seen mail like this. She was no stranger to chain mail, she had seen it in the Hephaestus cabin and had even tried some on herself once. But this chain mail was special, she could tell.

It was made out of a metal Annabeth had never seen before, and the links were so small and close together that it didn't even look like chain mail, it looked like a solid metal plate. It was extremely form fitting, sticking directly onto his leg. Mail such as this should of hindered the mans movements, but Annabeth has watched him move last night, the amour must react to his body movements. It tightens or loosens depending on his movements, becoming a part of his body.

It covers his entire legs, as well as his groin area. But on top of that, as if he needs any more protection, a black plate wraps around each of his thighs, ending at the hip and the top of the knee. It latches to his leg like a vice, it must, to keep from sliding. It looked like it was made of obsidian, but Annabeth knew better, it was made of Stygian Iron.

Annabeth could see the twin knives strapped on the insides of his leg pieces, as well as the hilt of what could only be two daggers peaking out from the hidden pockets on the inside of his shoes.

Above that, around his stomach and back, he wore a equally intriguing piece.

Material that seemed to be made of a animal hide or skin wrapped around his core, holding his back and stomach like a brace. After the hips, the bottom edges of it were looser, dropping about a foot and a half to cover his groin and hindquarters.

This bottom section looked like it was only used to for coverage, but the top part, along the back and sides, had tons of small pockets. Annabeth could only imagine the weapons the man kept in there, no doubt that is why he had it.

The hide looks to be silver in color, but not a elegant silver, this silver had no shine. It was as close as it could get to being grey and still be silver.

Above that he had his chest plate, this piece was truly a wonder to behold.

Made of Stygian Iron, it wrapped around his chest and upper back, stopping just above his middle piece. Just like everything else, it was extremely form fitting, acting like it was actually part of the man's body.

The piece covered his shoulders, and ended around the middle of his bicep.

This was were the mail continued, leading Annabeth to suspect that he had a entire suit of it on underneath everything else. The mail covers his entire arms, but on each forearm he wears a pitch black gauntlet.

The gauntlets begin at the wrist and covers the entire forearm. At the end, it changes into a glove made of the same chain mail covering the rest of his body, sticking tightly to his hands, like a second skin.

The gauntlets themselves look just like plain old gauntlets, but Annabeth gets the feeling that they are nothing near plain.

After taking in his body, which cast a pretty intimidating picture, Annabeth looked up at the mans head.

His hair was very long, falling all way down to his shoulders. It was black in color, and cover most of his forehead and face.

As for the rest of his face, mouth, chin, anything from the top of his nose down was covered by the mask.

The mask was one piece covering the bottom part of his face as well as his neck. It seemed to be made of a special black material that was just as form fitting as the chain mail. Annabeth could tell that the fabric was much thinner around the nose and mouth areas, surely for easier breathing.

The mans eyes were covered by thick goggle like the ones skiers wear, extremely thick and black. Annabeth could see her own reflection in their lenses.

Needless to say, she was very disappointed that his eyes were covered, she wished to know whether or not that his glorious eyes were real...or just part of the illusion.

The only part of his face, or body, was the middle of his forehead. There, not much had changed, the scars still remained.

Annabeth assumed that this meant the scars must be real, but why wouldn't the man remove the scars as part of his Mist disguise? She made a mental note to figure that put later.

His entire image inspired fear, just by looking at him she wanted to run. All of the armor was intimidating, not to mention his size. While disguised, he looked to be around five foot eleven and maybe one hundred sixty pounds, but actually he was a towering six foot five two hundred forty pounds.

He was huge and he looked insanely strong, but Annabeth knew that he was also speedy quick.

Looking at him, she realized that he was built and equipped to be the ultimate killer, a fact that terrified her.

It was impressive that a fourteen old girl had noticed all of this in a span of three or four seconds.

But Annabeth Chase had always been special.

**AN: Sorry for a slightly boring chapter, the next one should be longer and better.**

**As for my updating schedule, it will be sporadic.**

**I cannot predict when or how often I will update, it will depend on my schedule and desire to continue.**

**The whole purpose of me writing these stories (and there will be more) is for my enjoyment (because I do enjoy this) and it is a attempt to take good fanfiction ideas and present them in a well written way.**

**Given that, I am not the best writer ever and I am certainly amateur, but I will continue to strive to be better.**

**Also, I apologize for whatever happened when I first posted this chapter, although I have no idea what happened I hope it does not happen again.**

**Thank you**


End file.
